1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone communication control apparatus, a telephone communication system, and a telephone communication control method used for the same, and more specifically to telephone communications for an individual using a fixed telephone, a portable telephone, and a communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
No one can make a phone call to communicate over a telephone without knowing the telephone number of a person to call. In other words, a telephone user needs to open a number, which identifies the user such as the user's portable telephone number, to a person from whom the user wants to have a direct phone call.
Communication carriers have provided services for transferring an incoming call destined to a fixed telephone (a service for transferring a call between fixed telephones, a service for transferring a call from a fixed telephone to a portable telephone, and the like), and services for transferring an incoming call destined to a portable telephone (a service for transferring a call between portable telephones, a service for transferring a call from a portable telephone to a fixed telephone, and the like).
For the abovementioned communication systems that enable a receiving terminal, which is a fixed telephone or a portable telephone, to be freely changed, methods for alleviating user's time and energy in deciding an optimal receiving terminal and preventing the user from losing a chance of having a session by automatically deciding the optimal receiving terminal based on presence information at a residence of a person who is called (information on a locked/unlocked state of the lock of the residence) have been proposed (for example, see patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-222621)).
In the telephone communication system related to the present invention, the user needs to open a number, which can identify the user such as the user's portable telephone number, to a person from whom the user wants to have a direct phone call. For that reason, the user needs to notify the person of a new portable telephone number each time when the portable telephone number is changed. Even the technology described in the patent document 1 cannot solve the problem.
Further, even if the abovementioned telephone communication system simply transfers an incoming call, the calling subscriber cannot necessarily reach the called subscriber like in the case where a session cannot be made when a transferred terminal telephone is busy. The abovementioned technology described in the patent document 1 neither can solve the problem, as it transfers a call simply based on the presence information at a residence.